The Dark One
by Renegade Zero
Summary: In a world where darkness seems to reign; a person is hired by Giovanni to capture Mewtwo, an escaped Clone. But little does anyone know, that something bigger is about to unfold, for Erebus has already met Mewtwo... and Mewtwo's little secret.
1. Prolouge

_**Disclaimer**. I own Erebus and the plot of this story. However I do not own Pokemon nor anything else that may be used, mentioned or whatever throughout this fic.  
_  
Shinigami: What about your other fic?  
  
I haven't forgotten about it, but it is being a pain for completing the next chapter, so I'm putting it on hold for now.  
  
Shinigami: ::_Snickers_:: Ooh, you dropped another fic!! ::_laughs_::  
  
::_Snaps fingers and Apollo appeares_:: Apollo, be a dear and squash Shinigami.  
  
Apollo: Okay. It would be my pleasure. ::_Stomps towards Shinigami_::  
  
Shinigami: O.O ::_Screams like a ninny and runs from the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon_::  
  
... Getting back to the point. Here is the fic!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
**Prolouge;** _Part One:_** _Enter the forsaken_**  
  
A soft click clacking resounded in the air as a figure donned in what looked like silver or steel armor slowly walked down a dark and shadowed hallway. On either side the person could hear the cries of pokemon as they were tortured, forced into cages to small or forced to battle to the death. The air reeked of the sickly sweet scent of it, a smell this human knew of all too well. But the human didn't seem to phased about what was happening around and in the building. Only buisness was the reason that this figure in silver was here. Out of the saftey from hiding, and into the dangerous open.  
  
Raising a hand that was covered in bright silverish metal; looking much like a glove instead of armour. The being pushed lightly on a door and watched with disintrest as it opened slowly. An evil and dry chuckle filled the air when the person donned in this armour stepped into the room beyond. But unlike the others before, no fear or terror was emited from the sight at hand. Row upon row of tubes filled the room. Giving off an erie green glow as pokemon that looked like they had been wax figurines melted, lay in the tubes. The only thing showing they were alive was the occasional movement. Or a flurry of bubbles as the pokemon opened their mouths like fish. Trying to cry out in pain, or call on a family member for help. But the silver one knew all too well that no one was coming to help them.  
  
Gaze turning from the glass chambers of death, the form of the new employer of the armor clad one. Turning around, Giovanni frowned slightly, looking up and down. Taking in the sight of what was said to be the most effective hunter of anything. "You're him?" He scoffed, shaking his head. "Whatever. There is one pokemon I want you to track down for me. Alive or dead, I need the body in one piece. When you leave, you'll get half your payment, the rest upon completion. Also the information you always request about pokemon you are sent to," his lips twitched as if unable to suppress some sort of sadistic smile, "hunt." He concluded, and gave a wave of his hand.  
  
Bowing 'his' head slightly, the figure clad in what could be mistaken for steel armor, turned on 'his' heel and left the room. Swiftly walking back down the hall and to the entrance 'he' had used to gain access to the building. Only stopping long enough to stoop and gather what the guards had dropped originaly when 'he' had entered. The hunter stood up, ignoring the blood that dripped off the manilla folder that held the information on 'his' target and the envelop drenched in red liquid that was not strawberry soda. Pocketing the bloodied envolope, 'he' left the building without a second thought on the five dead guards.  
  
"So, we got a job now?" A somewhat light hearted voice called out from behind the human. A single nod of a head was the answer as the owner of the voice casually sped up, only slowing down to walk beside the human. The Sableye snickered, jem eyes glowing evily as he grinned. "Can I see?" He asked, and again the human nodded, passing the folder to the abnormaly large Sableye, which stood nearly three feet tall instead of the normal miniature hieght of a foot or so high. Dark purple clawed hands gripped the biege colored folder as he eagerly opened it, shifting through the pictures. Giving a low whistle he pulled one out.  
  
"Ma-An, this guy is Ugly! He makes you look beautiful!" Sableye declared, holding the picture at an angle so the human could see it. Taking it in, the figure only gave a shake of the head and let out a sigh before hissing in pain as the steel around 'his' head seemed to retract into the skull and collarbone. Revealing a medium length of pale sickly green hair, a slightly pale skin tone. Dark red eyes and... that the human was female. Not male.  
  
"Duff..."  
  
"Hey, I'm not insulting you," Duff started, shoving the photo back into the folder and drawing out the statistics page on the pokemon. "You're a sight for sore eyes. Litteraly." He laughed at his own joke while the human only shook her head again as the Sableye went on. "But seriously, Erebus. This guy looks like he was made from parts Dr. Frankenstien rejected."  
  
The comment would have mad her wince, had she felt anything aside from this eternal emptiness in her gut. But even though the comment would have hit to close to home with other humans or pokemon if they had been through what she had, Erebus felt nothing. And Duff knew that, so both let the comment slide as the dark/ghost type continued the one sided conversation.  
  
"Erebus, what are ya gonna do after catching this pokemon?" As his question went un answered for a few minutes while they travled, Duff knew no answer was soon forthcoming. So he changed tactics as they entered the forest. "I mean, Ere, are you gonna finally get the help you need?"  
  
Erebus didn't stop, but she aknowledged the question by looking over to the left where Duff walked beside her. "It'd be-" She stoped and winced in pain as the last few blads of steel were pulled back into her body. "Duff, it would be a pointless waste of money. No ammount will save me from what they did."  
  
"But didn't you read this?" Duff exclaimed, pushing the paper he had just been reading at Erebus. "It claims that Mt Purity has a lake of healing water!"  
  
Erebus gave a wave of her hand. "Duff, I don't believe in false miracles." Blood red eyes hardend and Erebus would speak no more of the subject. Duff knew that much, atleast. The only other that knew what had happened to this human, was a mute Dratini. And even when he had tried to get it to learn how to write, it had flatly refused. When pushed, Apollo had attacked him.  
  
Scratching his head, Duff knew it must have been something seriously twisted. To allow a human to be able to understand several species of pokemon. And even the blindest pokemon could see something was wrong. If that little hint in her scent wasn't warning enough. Duff frowned, he was worried. He didn't like humans that much, but this one didn't order them around to battle... wait, if this pokemon was as strong as the statisics claimed...  
  
Looking horrified, Duff stared at Erebus. "You're planning on fighting him yerself! You plan on dying!"  
  
To this, Erebus gave no answer. But the chilling silence was enough for Duff. His jewel like eyes dimmed as he mused over what to do. If this pokemon was only psychic, and only knew those and normal type moves. He could keep Erebus from killing herself...  
  
**Prolouge;** _Part Two:** Enter the Demon**_  
  
Erebus scowled, this wasn't right. Eight days, and she'd already lost the trail of the pokemon. Turning around, she ignored Duff and Apollo as the two pokemon shuffled around behind her. Wary as they picked up the scents of many, many pokemon of differing types, powers and species. Even with her human nose, she could smell the power that hung in the air.  
  
"Giovanni must have been wrong." She muttered, voice not showing any emotion. Not that she cared. It was just another mission to her, Erebus didn't give a damn about any of the pokemon or people she was sent out after. That was why so many low lifes wanted her as their assasin. She didn't ask questions, and had no qualms about slaughtering bystanders to keep witnesses from happening.  
  
"Maybe he's dead?" Duff suggested, getting majorly creeped out as they walked or slithered about the rocky, craggy surface of a now seemingly dead mountain top. As far as her eyes could see, it was all rock. And Erebus didn't like it. It had the smell of a powerful energy force behind it. "No," she repremanded Duff in a deadpan tone. "He's not dead." Turning her head, blood red eyes started to bleed blue as she stared at the rocks that jutted out of the ground behind them. Duff only looked confused while Apollo followed Eberus's direction of looking and saw what happened next. Without even a battle cry, Erebus lunged forward, right hand pulled back, curled and formed a fist. Only then did Erebus start to talk. As she yelled while her fist plunged deep into the stone, a few seconds passed and then it exploded. Sending a black and red form tumbling. Hissing and growling, it pulled itself up and lunged at Erebus. But she was prepared, silver armor tore and burst through skin and clothing, encasing Erebus in steel just as the four foot shape slammed into her chest sending her sprawling.  
  
Breathing raggedly, she pulled herself up and stared her opponent up and down. Good, finally this hellish nightmare would end. He'd finally had become strong enough to drag the battle on. A grim smile spread across her face, hidden by the steel that protected her jaw from attack.  
  
"You!" He called out, voice harsh as he was still too young to use his telepathy, and it would have been wasted on Erebus anyways (both knew that atleast) "You killed my father! And now it's time I take vengance!"  
  
Duff was the only one to be taken aback as Apollo looked on, fornlornly. The black and red pokemon that was standing up to Erebus wasn't the white/lavender pokemon from the photo's... wait.. Duff's jaw dropped. That was the son of the ugly thing in the picture!?  
  
Erebus was silent for a few moments and finaly spoke. "So, you grew up. Come, little one. Let us dance."  
  
The black and red psychic cat growled deep in his throat. Red belly showing off his position as the sun started to set while equally blood red tail lashed back and forth behind him. Bright green eyes burned with hatred while his three fingered paws clenched and unclenched.  
  
**Prolouge;** _Parth Three: **Dance of Death**_  
  
Duff cringed, hiding his red and blue eyes behind his dark purple hands. Apollo quaked in fear and the Sableye felt a little sympathy for the young dragon. Both were being forced to watch the slow destruction of the human that had taken them in over the years. Who in her own way, loved them.  
  
Erebus grunted as she was thrown to the ground again. The only thing keeping her back from being broken or skin pierced by the sharp and deadly rocks was the armor that surrounded her body. Wordlessly, she righted herself and punched the dark Mewtwo. He cried out in pain before whirling around, soundly striking Erebus with the blood red apendange that was bleeding freely in several places.  
  
"Do something!" Duff demanded of the silver and blue dragon as Erebus was sent flying again by another tackle. This time she was even slower in standing up. And quicker being knocked down. Apollo didn't do anything except cry silently. Already mourning the loss of his trainer. Growling, Duff turned and watched the fight again. Only it wasn't a fight. Not to Duff, this was a slaughter.  
  
Erebus was now doubled over, one arm gripping her stomach as blood flowed between the slits of the armor. The dark mewtwo laughed, towering above the defeated human. "And now-" He was cut off as Duff fling Apollo at him. The dragon type hit the other square in the chest and both were sent tumbling to the ground.  
  
"Stop!" Duff called out. "She wants you to kill her, and if you murder a human, you're no better than a human slaying a pokemon!"  
  
Grunting, the black and nameless Mewtwo pulled himself up. Taking in the words of the pokemon. "Fine. But if you do not wish for me to kill her, take her now."  
  
But Duff wasn't giving up that easily. "But we can not, and in her condition she'd die if the humans tried to treat her!" It wasn't exactly the truth, but not really a lie either. "Please, help her!"  
  
Narrowing green eyes, the Mewtwo glowered at Duff. "And why should I? She killed my father in cold blood!"  
  
"Maybe there's more to this story, then both of us know about?" Duff sujested and the Mewtwo went over his words. "Fine. I will help you this once. Only to find out why. Then afterwards, I shall kill her."  
  
Duff nodded his head, silently hoping there actually was more to the story than what little he knew of. The black Mewtwo held out a paw and focused his psychic powers in a teleport. Dragging the other two pokemon with him.  
  
**Prolouge:** _Part Four: **Pity for the broken**_  
  
"- coming too..." A familur voice tugged at the edges of Erebus's consiousness. She felt like she was floating. And for the first time a feeling of something worried at her gut. Feeling her with something long denied. But it would soon end as the voices became louder and closer. Opening her eyes, which slowly focused, she saw Duff and the Mewtwo. Water slapped at her legs and arms gently, and she knew Duff must have pleaded to spare her. Dourly she thought it was a waste of time. Nothing would heal her. And this water would only prevent her death coming sooner; Healing what damage the son of the Mewtwo she'd kill and delay the effects of what plauged her.  
  
"Human, why did you kill my father?" The nameless psychic cat demanded as he watched the human's nearly lifeless eyes wander. Turning her head gently, she silently gazed at the black Mewtwo for a time before finaly answering. "If you want that answer, you won't like the how I reply."  
  
Mewtwo scowled. "And why is that?"  
  
"Because," Erebus started blandly. "I wasn't trying to kill him. I was trying to get him to kill me."  
  
Mewtwo looked shell shocked. Stuttering a bit before Duff managed to ask for both of them. "But why!?"  
  
Erebus sighed and let her head drop back against the stone. "It's a long story... and if you want to hear it. You must hold to one promise."  
  
"And that is?" Mewtwo demanded.  
  
"That you kill me afterwards."  
  
Silence met this, and Mewtwo answered after an eternity. "Fine." He hit the ghost type as Duff tried to exclaim his displeasure to the agreement. "Now, tell the story, human filth."  
  
Erebus laughed softly. Not because she found this funny, but because it would all be over soon. The nightmare was almost at an end.  
  
"It all started... about one hundred and fifty years ago. When I was born."  
  
Duff let out a gasp and fell over, stunned to the core at this. Mewtwo on the otherhand, frowned. "And how the hell are you still alive?"  
  
"Listen. Do not interupt me. I am not talkitive, and the only other that knows is mute. Intterupt again and I won't tell you, even as I lay dying."  
  
Mewtwo made a growling noise and Erebus took this as an 'alright'. "Now, as I was saying...."  
  
-  
-  
-  
  
**TBC**

Yes, I am evil. Anyways, the first chapter will be up shortly. Most likely before or after the next chapter for my AU Colo fic.

Apollo: Shin! Come back! ::Runs after a fleeing Shinigami::

Shinigami: No way in hell! ::Is trying to run away::

-.- He'll be back. He forgot his big screen tv... which I now superglued to the wall....


	2. Enter the Wicked

Okay here is the second chapter. Wanted to update one of my stories before the two day matanice thing, yes I most likely typoed that, but I always typo something. Anyways, as always I do not own pokemon, anything related. I don't own the songs used or anything else really. Just Erebus and the plot.

[_Blah_] lyrics

-"_Blah_" speach in flashback

{_Blah_} telepathy/thoughts

-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
_[ You love the way I look at you While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through You take away if I give in My life, my pride is broken.  
Cover up your face You can't run the race The pace is too fast You just won't last.  
**Points Of Authority by Linkin Park** ]_  
  
"The world was drastically different," Erebus started as she delved deeper into her tale...  
  
-  
  
"Don't wander off to far, Talin! And watch over your sister!" Winter called out to her eldest son. The red head nodded as he waved back to mother, while a eight year old girl tugged eagerly on his hand. "I wanna see the Butterfree, the Girafarig and Caterpie!!!" Sera exclaimed with excitement as her brother was taking her with him to the orchard to gather the harvest. The young man laughed as he picked his much younger sibling up, and set her on his left shoulder.  
  
"Is that so? We'll see." As his sister rambled on, Talin laughed softly.  
  
_- "But what happened next, changed everything. Completely. My world was turned upside down."_  
  
Talin had set Sera down, telling her to stay with the other children and to not go exploring like she wanted too. For there weren't just the peaceful pokemon that lived on this land. There were dangerous ones. Even those out for the flesh of humans. So Sera sat, watching her brother and his companion; a young Haunter, gather the apples and other fruits that the other young men or women couldn't catch in the baskets as humans with Butterfree or Pidgeotto as companions sent the fruit falling out of the tree.  
  
"Well, look here. It's Sera." A snakelike voice sneered out, and Sera turned, frowning deeply when she saw who it was. "Thomas."  
  
The boy grinned as she said his name. Greasy black hair spiked up over his head and went every which direction while light tan and grey clothes adorned him. "So, the village idiot actually can speak?" Sera didn't reply to this as she turned her back to Thomas and his small band of friends. "He asked you a question, freak!" A lacky shouted, stepping forward. Sera started walking away. If this was how they were going to act, fine. She'd have much more fun trying to get Haunter to let her have an Apple or Orange.  
  
"Ha-" She was cut off as three bodies five pounds or more heavier than her slammed into her and Sera was sent sprawling. Her cry of pain was cut short when her face hit the ground; dirt and grass lodged into her mouth and she was now concentrating on spitting it out rather than screaming for help. While distracted, the strongest boy was the one that struck her across the back of her skull. Knocking Sera out.  
  
Thomas looked up quickly, fear searing through him at the thought the adults could have seen this cowardly action, but they were all to busy with their jobs of securing food for the village through the winter. "Cmon." He snapped out, leading the three that had attacked her (while they dragged Sera) to the forbidden part of the forest.  
  
The other children that could acctually stand Sera, and her forever staring eyes or questions that could tend to get repetitive, watched on silently. It wasn't smart to get wrapped up in the leader's kid or whatever troubles he caused. They were always the one to get the blame. Not Thomas. Nor his friends. All they could do was thank the gods as they weren't the one Thomas had his sights set upon. Atleast not today.  
  
-  
  
"Set her down here. Yeah, that'll do." Thomas declared, grinning evily as his lackies dropped Sera to the ground infront of one of the many extremely tall fir tree's. "Now let's get back, before it comes!" At this, all four boys quickly left the area. Not wanting to see if their father's warnings were true. That something did reside in the forest. That was ancient. Ancient and evil.  
  
_-"I have no idea what saved me from it, initally. So don't bother interupting just to ask the age old question; What was it?"_  
  
A dark shadow formed in the edges of the trees. Sickly laughter drifted over the air as it slowly started to slither towards this new prey. It would get a body out of this, and finally it's reign would come again. Just as the first coil of darkness was about to latch onto the prone girls form, a streak of a shadow just as dark as itself struck the large seething mass of dark. Hissing in pain, the creature withdrew long enough to collect itself. Muttering gibberish in it's native tounge, the blob of shadow drew itself up, ready to strike. But the smaller shadow shrieked and sent out a bolt of energy. Hitting the blob in the abdomen area; sending it scattering back into the shadows. It didn't come back, because now it had realized, it didn't need too.  
  
The smaller shadow turned and looked at the girl. Slowly aproaching her and sat down at her feet. A single ear twitched as a sharp, sword like tail dug into the dirt while talon like claws tore grass and small pebbles apart. Black fur (still bristled slightly from the fight) seemed to glow while ruby red eyes soaked in the image of the human. Then silently the pokemon stood up. It was time to leave this territory before Tanith succeded in her foul plan.  
  
-  
  
Tanith hissed to herself. The human had almost been the perfect host! Young, and innocent looking. Almost perfect to get into that damn village, past the few ghost and psychics. Then her plan would have been at hand! But no, that bastard had to go and save the girl for some reason or another.  
  
The seething mass of shadow quivered as it finaly reached the boundary. With exagerated caution, she sent out a tendril and felt for what had kept her and her breathren stuck in this idiotic forest for so long. But when those bumbling, but delicious looking children had intruded upon her territory, they had taken down the spiritual guards. The only thing keeping her from escaping.  
  
Snickering, she slowly drew herself forward; wrapping tendrils tightly on trees, bushes or rocks and pulled herself along. Leaving a trail of dead or dying plants in her wake. It didn't matter if she lost the chance at the girl's body. She could feel the presence of other humans. Not as viable for what she had planed, but nearly as good.  
  
-  
  
Sera gave a groan and rolled over onto her side. Wondering why it was so cold. A hand reached out, searching for her blanket. Frowning as her hand met turf instead of a blanket, Sera wondered again; why did her brother let her sleep on the ground, instead of taking her back home? Then slowly as she opened her eyes. The memory of what had transpired came. Giving an exclamation, Sera shot up. Scrambling to her feet; running in a direction she hoped was home. Everywhere she was surrounded by trees.  
  
It was like a nightmare she couldn't wake from. Emerald green eyes were wide from fright as she all but ran into a tree. Crying out in pain, as confusion gripped her. Sera searched for some way to find where she was. But it was chaos. Pure and simple. That was untill she smelt the smoke. Following the scent of it, she hoped to find a wake out. And she did, after an hours traveling that felt like an eternity. By the end of her treck Sera was looking beyond weary and tired. All she wanted to do was lay down and rest.  
  
But something inside her told Sera that she must not stop. Not yet. Gaining her fourth wind, Sera drew her head up. Eyes scanning for anything that looked familur, and the young girl almost cried in shock and horror at the sight before her eyes. It was fire everywhere... death everywhere.  
  
Pokemon lay on the ground. As if thrown like old dolls. They were still. As if lifeless. And something deep within Sera said they were lifeless. Figures started to appeare from behind the smaller fires. They were the towns people. But... something about their deminor. And how they were bloodied in places. A person loomed up behind them. And grinned darkly, flashing bright teeth. "Well, well. If it isn't the brat from before."  
  
Sera blinked in confusion. It sounded like... her brother! "Talin?" Sera asked, hoping this was all a dream she would wake soon from.  
  
But the thing before her only laughed. "No, Talin is no more! And soon you wo-Hey! Get back here you brat!" As the child went un obstructed as she ran across the fields, the body snatcher scowled. "Well, get after her!" Tanith commanded the zombie like humans. Groaning or moaning, the started forwards.  
  
Growling at their lack of speed, Tanith forced the body she was in to move. An idea of where the human had been heading too before disappearing in the soon to be burned field and disappearing in the tall stalks of corn.  
  
_-"I thought I had managed to get away. But I was wrong."_  
  
Sera skidded to a halt as the river came in sight. Looking up and down the bank, she tried to locate the bridge so she could cross safely. But her luck had run out. Thudding footsteps resounded behind her. Sounding like thunder in the night. Whirling, she whimpered as her changed brother and the mindless villagers closed the distance between her. Clenching her eyes shut, she drew her arms to cover her head as she gave a final efort for a saviour; screaming for help.  
  
As her brother, or former brother, or whatever it was, laughed at her last ditch effort. Something answered. From behind Sera, water spurted from the river; striking Talin directly in the face. And then chest, driving him back and away from the human. Sera had been expecting a blow, and when it didn't come, she slowly wthdrew her arms from covering her head. Just in time to see another spout of water strike the rest of the villagers. Turning, Sera strained her eyes to see what had saved her. When it saved her the trouble, slithering onto shore and gently wrapping it's, no, his tail around her ankle. Tugging as he turned his head to the water.  
  
The creature that had saved her was snake like. With a rounded snout, wing like ears and bright blue eyes. His silver body gleamed in the soft starlight while his belly and ears were a deep blue. Sera had no idea what this pokemon was, but she'd rather go with it, than stay behind. Eagerly following it to the water, Sera slowly waded into the chilly and swift running river. Grabbing hold of the snake like pokemon's tail when offered. From the banks, Talin screamed in fury. For it seemed he could not come near the river anymore than he already was. Throwing out a hand in his rage, he pointed at both human and pokemon. Rage boiling and pouring out from him, Talin (or in reality Tanith) yelled a curse that both human and pokemon would be prey to.  
  
"Human filth, I strike you down with the eternality of the Phoenix! You shall suffer like the Mew! You will wish for death but it will never come! And when it does, reborn you shall be in the same state. Body and mind! Only when I finaly come for your body, your soul, will you know an instants relief before an ever lasting enslavement to me! Erebus shall be your name untill again we meet!"  
  
It felt like thunder without lightning as he called out those words. Then all hell broke loose as the river turned into a raging, half alive thing. Throwing the silver pokemon and human about. Slamming them into rocks, eachother and out of the water for a few seconds before they were dragged back into it.  
  
Sera fought for just a few more seconds, but darkness started to sink in her vision and mind. She felt sluggish. Unable to more correctly as arms and legs started to feel unaturaly heavy. Then everything was a blank after that.  
-  
  
Erebus winced in pain as it seemed fire danced through her legs and up her back. As the throbbing finally started to dull into a low pounding. And the pain dimmed to a more tolerable level, Erebus opened her eyes and sighed, able to ignore the pain for now. But a sense of urgency pounded deep within. Giving the human the knowledge of priority. Not long now... and if she took to much of her short time left, her plans would be ruined.  
  
"That doesn 't explain why you fought, and killed my father. If you wanted him to kill you!" The dark Mewtwo snarled, thinking that was all of the human's tail. But Erebus let it pass over her, as if it was unimprotent. "Tell me, did your father name you?" Erebus asked softly. A reprimand about interuption forgotten as she did not want to call this pokemon by Mewtwo, idiot child or brat. The four or so year old clone was taken aback. But answered readily. "Yes. Osiris was what he named me."  
  
"Big name, for a small child. Now, Osiris, what does 'Erebus' mean?"  
  
Osiris snorted. "Darkness."  
  
"No," Duff spoke up. "She means in our tounge. I think." This was the first time the Sableye had spoken in an hour or more. Osiris gave the dark/ghost a look of contempt and then back at the human. "Fine, I'll humor the human. What does Erebus mean?  
  
"Ere, from Erenkus; meaning Life. Eternal, everlasting. Bus, from Kranbuosa; meaning Pain. Death. That... thing, cursed me. Giving me that name," Erebus trailed off as a coughing fit caught her. Weakly she held a hand to her mouth, grimacing at the taste of her own blood. The metallic tang left her wishing for an orange slice or even a lemon. But that was just hopeless longing. "Tanith only desires one thing. To rule. Now, kill me or her wish will come true for her."  
  
Osiris scowled. "No, I don't believe you. Not yet, you said the full story. That was barely a day in your hundred and so odd years of life. And besides. I like watching you wither in pain. Payback for my fathers death." Erebus sighed, and was about to restart her tail when Osiris once again, interupted her. "Tell me how you obtained your powers. For I know a mere human like you shouldn't be what you are now."  
  
Giving the pokemon a level look, for breaking the rules she had set, Erebus remained silent. Scowling Osiris bowed his head, so as to not give her a look of death. "Sorry. Now, tell."  
  
"Around thirty years or so had passed... I had grown untill I had reached my teen years, and then stopped aging all together. As had Apollo, the Dratini as I learned a few years later. He was mute, and unable to evolve. Most likely because of the curse, or some other reason. I didn't care. I had also been able to make a small addition to my party. A young pokemon, olive green with a red diamond of belly scales. He wasn't very large, but he was strong enough. He aged slowly too, for his kind lived long before evolution of the second and final stage.  
  
"I had only thought it was legend, but what I found... was hell itself.. The last reminants of a long lost, forgotten and damned people. Pokemopalis and the last of the Pokemopalians..."  
  
-  
-  
-  
_**TBC**_  
  
- - -  
  
Okay, and that was the second chapter-  
  
Shinigami: ::nursing a black eye and bruised ego:: and short.  
  
... Anyways, I'll have the third chapter done by around by the 24th. And yes; if anyone was going to complain; the second chapter will be longer. And hopefully confuse everyone less. ::sweatdrop:: 


End file.
